


Eric and Donna Find Out

by pumpkin_muffins



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, fling to relationship, it's my fantasy world where everything goes right, pining?, season 5, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_muffins/pseuds/pumpkin_muffins
Summary: What if, instead of acting hypocritically and against their best friends, Eric and Donna had been supportive of Jackie and Hyde’s relationship in early season five?
Relationships: Eric Forman & Steven Hyde, Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 44
Kudos: 76





	1. You Care About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Really creative title, I know haha. I have always hated how Eric and Donna treated JH in early season five (and even later on). At first, they wanted them to stop because of Kelso or tell him-- despite their silence at Kelso’s cheating, running away, and general lack of sympathy/standing up for her (maybe that one moment in 2x23 for Donna when she calls Kelso names but that’s barely anything). Plus, those were their closest friends! Eric would know that Hyde was not a man of commitment, so Jackie must mean something to him, and Donna should have been supportive of Jackie (whatever happened to friendships and feminism?). This whole rant is just to give a little insight on my take and why I wrote this. It was supposed to have a lot more Eric and Donna in it, but I ended up just catalyzing JH into a real relationship with actual communication. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two (maybe three, we’ll see) season five stories I’ve been writing. I hope people are interested in this area of T7S because there’s so much potential since they gave us barely anything in the finale of season 4, and one clip of how it started in season 5--no build up, no relationship continuity, nothing. Although this fic kind of does the same thing... but I shall replace Donna and Eric in the role of hypocrite, I guess.

Kissing Steven was the apotheosis of Jackie’s life. His touches made her feel so alive yet so fuzzily numb at the same time. He would flirt in just the right way, so she’d want to keep teasing him and kiss him feverishly. And he always made her feel wanted, appreciated--something she’d been insecure about for years. She wasn’t ready for their summer to end. She didn’t think she would ever be ready. 

“Oh, my god,” she breathed from underneath him. “Steven, you are _so_ hot right now.” He kissed her again, and her whole world tunneled into Steven’s lips moving against hers, their quickly beating hearts, the soft little moans they both exhaled--

“Oh, my god!” 

“I’m _blind_!”

* * *

Jackie froze and she and Steven pulled their faces apart quickly. Her world widened, and she saw Donna and Eric staring at them with their mouths open in shock. 

“Um…” Jackie glanced at Hyde, who was crawling off of her and sitting down on the couch properly. God, she really wanted to kiss him. Stupid Donna and Eric! 

“Oh, hey,” Hyde said nonchalantly. He was trying to play off what just happened, hoping they would think they were crazy, or that he was just high. Maybe he could convince them that _they_ were high and imagined the kiss. 

“Hey? _Hey_? Hyde, you were-you were kissing her!” Eric pointed his arm at Jackie and stared at Hyde like he had just married a stripper in Vegas while wasted; it was a look of disgusted disbelief. 

“What the hell is going on?” Donna’s mouth regained the ability to talk. “Jackie, I thought you said you didn’t have a new boyfriend!” 

“Eww!” Eric squeaked, and Hyde glared at him. 

“I’m not her boyfriend!” he yelled at the same time as Jackie confirmed, “He’s not my boyfriend!” 

“Man, it’s none of your business.” Hyde shrugged. “So what if me and Jackie kissed?”

Jackie nodded eagerly, as if to back up his terse explanation. “Yeah, and can’t you guys see that Steven and I aren’t kissing right now?” She gestured between her and Hyde. “So really you have nothing to worry about.” 

Donna shook her head. “What’s going on? How did this happen?” 

“Oh, my god, have you guys been kissing the whole summer? Is that why you two were so weird?” Eric’s eyes were wide with fear. 

“No, Eric, we weren’t weird, you were just too busy moping over Donna that you didn’t notice anything--not even when Steven and I made out in your kitch…” Jackie drifted off realizing what she was saying, but the damage was done. Donna and Eric looked even more horrified, if possible. 

“Really, Jackie?” Hyde muttered. 

“Well, it was a mistake!” she whispered back. 

Eric stared at the two of them. The way they were interacting-- working together, whispering together, sitting close--seemed like there was more between them than just two horrific kisses. 

**“** You guys aren’t just fooling around! You care about her!” He accused. 

Hyde scoffed, and scooted away from Jackie slightly. “I do not. She sickens me.” 

Jackie turned to him. Did she actually sicken him? One look at her lip gloss smeared on some spots of his mouth comforted her. There was no way you could kiss someone like Steven did if they sickened you. “No, no, I’m the one who’s sickened!” 

“No, you’re not!” Eric had noticed how she glanced at Hyde worriedly after he insulted her, like she cared what he thought. He flung his hands up in the air in frustration. “You’re sitting together! And--and what about this summer, when you two were just hanging out? Oh, god, I feel like this place is tainted.” 

“Wait, what happened this summer?” Donna hadn’t been here, and she was curious if something major happened that she didn’t know about yet. 

**“** Nothing!” Jackie and Hyde said together. Of course, that was a lie.

 **“** No, it’s not nothing!” Eric turned to Donna. “Donna, they were _hanging out_ this summer. They watched TV together. I was there, I saw it!”

Donna paused. Jackie and Hyde kissing was weird, but they were friends. Or, they were at least friendly with each other, especially if there were more people in the basement. “Um, Eric, as weird as this is,” she waved at Jackie and Hyde, “I don’t think them watching TV means anything. Especially since you were there.” 

Donna just wasn’t understanding. Jackie and Hyde _hated_ each other, except apparently when they wanted to make out. “But I walked in on them watching TV. If they were just making out, Donna, why would they watch TV together?” 

Jackie was at a loss for words. For her, at least, the summer with Steven hadn’t been just physical. She enjoyed the quiet moments watching TV together, and when he’d tried to teach her chess--even if she lost. And she’d almost squealed out loud the time she and Steven had fallen asleep together on his cot, their legs tangled and his arm wrapped around her (she didn’t though; that would have woken him).

But Steven hadn’t felt that way about her in the past, and he certainly wouldn’t now, so she hadn’t said anything. 

“Um…” She was really starting strongly. 

“I was tired,” Hyde smirked, answering for her. Jackie smacked his arm. Jokes about his libido would not help their case. 

**“** Look, Steven and I were here in the basement, and we were both bored, and we’re both good kissers, so just let it go.” She was done with all the interrogation. Why did it matter to them? 

“Hey, I’m an _incredible_ kisser,” Hyde said, turning to face her. His glasses were off, and she could see the flirtiness in his gaze. 

**“** And I’m not?” she returned, coyly. If Eric and Donna hadn’t been there… 

“Oh--”

Donna waved her hands around. “Stop flirting! This is so weird.” 

Eric was staring at Jackie. “How did you know you were both good kissers before this… _thing_ started?”

Jackie didn’t answer Eric; she turned to Hyde and said in a quieter voice, “You didn’t tell him?” 

Hyde looked at Jackie as if she were crazy. He wouldn’t have told Forman about the fact that he kissed Jackie last year-- especially since he hadn’t hated it. 

“Jackie, why would I have told him?” he whispered back. 

Jackie recoiled and gave Hyde a hurt look. “Why _wouldn’t_ you have told him?” she asked in a raised voice. “I--”

Donna interrupted her, waving around her hands again. “Wait, tell us what?” 

This time, Hyde was at a loss for words. “Uh… it’s none of your business.” 

Jackie huffed-- did he really not want Eric to know they’d kissed before?--but she stayed silent. 

**“** Okay, whatever, I don’t really want to know.” Donna shook her head and looked at Jackie. “What about Kelso?”

Eric gasped, clutching his cheeks in typical dramatic fashion. “Kelso!” 

“Are you two just gonna parade your Frenching around him and make him--” 

Jackie stood up from the couch furiously, striding over to where Donna was. “Make him what? Make him feel bad?” She stared Donna down as she continued. “Where were you when he was cheating on me and made me feel _worse_ than ‘bad,’ because he was my boyfriend?” 

Donna’s mouth opened in shock. **“** But… I…” 

**“** But what?” Hyde leaned forward in his chair. “Look, Jackie’s her own chick. She can make her own decisions without worrying bout Kelso’s feelings. He sure as hell didn’t.” 

Eric’s hands had lowered from his face, but his shocked, “seen a ghost” face stayed **. “** You’re standing up for her!”

Hyde scoffed. **“** Yeah, because you two are bein’ hypocrites! Just lay off, alright? We’re not doing anything wrong.”

Jackie nodded. “Donna, do you really care about Michael’s ego more than me? I thought you were my friend!” 

“I am! I just…” Donna sighed. “I mean, I guess you’re right. Kelso was kind of an ass to you, and if you want to make out with Hyde, that’s your choice--even if it’s, like, really weird. Your previous relationship shouldn’t take that away from you.” 

Jackie gave Donna an appreciative smile. She hadn’t thought that her friend would stand up against Kelso’s immature entitlement. “Thank you.” 

Eric still wasn’t convinced. “But _why_? It’s going to get awkward really soon. Kelso’s gonna be mad and he’s going to do some crazy, and probably dangerous stuff, out of revenge. Or he’ll try to get Jackie back.” 

“But I don’t want him back!” Jackie glared at Eric. “Isn’t that enough? Why are you trying to stop me instead of preventing the problem?”

Eric paused for a moment. He almost looked pained. Kelso was one of his oldest friends, and he would always back him up without hesitation. But… Jackie had a point. They shouldn’t refocus their lives so as to not offend Kelso; they should let him mature and grow up. He groaned in frustration. “See what you two did? You’re making me contemplate my morals and friendships!” 

Hyde gave Eric a look that made him bow his head. Was it really that hard a choice to make on who he supported? “Whatever, Forman.” 

Jackie stood up, giving Donna and Eric one last glare. “C’mon, Steven. Let’s go.” 

Hyde got up from his chair, following behind Jackie as she flounced out the door. But Eric held his arm out, stopping him before he could leave. 

“Look, man,” he said in a hushed voice. “You and Jackie are weird and unnatural--” 

“Forman, _lay off_.”

Eric shook his head. “No, no, what I’m trying to say is… if you care about her at all Hyde, you have to tell her. Not just because of the group. For you.” He stood back and put his arms up in surrender. “Donna and I will stay out of it if that’s what you want.”

Hyde looked at Eric, appraising him. Forman’s loyalty was his strength and his weakness; it would support his friends, yet it could pit them against one another. But he’d showed his loyalty laid with Hyde before, and he was showing it again. Hyde trusted him.

He gave Eric a curt nod and left out the door, trying not to think about how he would have to tell Jackie that this summer had been more than a fling to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? The pacing seems a little weird to me, but I've been (slowly) working on this for about a month and I wanted to post it.
> 
> And just a funny side note (that has nothing to do with the story, sorry): I've noticed that I'm starting to use words like 'alright' and 'man' in my daily vernacular, which I rarely used before--writing in Hyde's voice has started to rub off on me haha.
> 
> There's two more chapters, and I'm 85% done with both, so I'll definitely post chapter two by or on next Thursday. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Hyde have to talk about their feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy Saturday!

Jackie was leaning up against the Camino,  fingering the hem of her shirt . She wasn’t sure what would happen to her and Steven now; this whole thing had worked because no one knew something was going on. But Steven would likely break it off--he hadn’t even told Eric about their kiss last year, cementing the fact that he’d felt nothing. This year had been different for her. Kissing Steven had felt different. But she figured that wouldn’t be the case with him, and she’d have to deal with her heartbreak without letting anyone know it was happening. 

She saw him walk up the basement stairs and cross the driveway towards her. This was going to be it, the moment things ended. 

“Where were you?” she asked, trying to delay the inevitable. 

“Forman,” Hyde muttered, and Jackie’s heart started to wobble. Eric was practically a brother to Steven-- of course he’d listen to him. A summer fling wasn’t worth risking life-long friendships. 

“Hey, uh, Jackie, should we talk?” Hyde rubbed the back of his neck. He hated confrontations, but it was kind of hard not to after what just happened. 

But Jackie wasn’t ready for it to be over. She wanted a few more moments, keeping the illusion of infinity and freedom with Steven. “Why don’t we just go hang out at my place?” 

Jackie never wanted to not talk--unless it was something bad. Hyde knew it had been a stupid idea getting involved with her; she was too wrapped up worrying about Kelso and the right color nail polish to wear that Hyde just didn’t fit in her life. 

“Sure,” he agreed anyway. But this was just delaying the inevitable; they’d have to talk at some point. 

* * *

This wasn’t the first time Hyde had been in Jackie's room, but he figured it could be the last.  _ What an ending, _ he thought, as they both stood around in the room silently. 

“Um.” The room felt stuffy and tight, and Jackie wanted to get out. Well, what she wanted most was to be with Steven, but that didn’t seem to be happening. “I’m just going to get a glass of water.” 

She slipped out the door, deliberately taking her time down the stairs and filling the glass. She spilled a little over the edge, her hands shaking as she poured. 

She wasn’t ready for this to end and for everything to go back to “normal.” She was sick of pretending, and now she’d have to pretend anymore. They’d break up, and he’d be fine, but she’d be… 

_ Well, there was never anything between us _ , she thought sadly,  _ so I guess it’s not really breaking _ . 

* * *

Forman was right; having to pretend he didn’t have feelings for Jackie hadn’t worked great in the past. It led him to making out during hazy summer days and ending up in stuffy rooms full of awkward tension. 

Hyde would tell her that he liked her, or something, then get the hell out of there before he had to see any woeful looks or condescending words about how the poor orphan boy fell for the rich, popular girl. It sounded like a fucking movie--Hyde shook his head. He’d been spending way too much time with Jackie if he thought that sounded like a movie. 

The window, luckily, seemed like it would be easy to open and climb out of if he needed to. Or maybe he could tell her he had to go, get in the Camino and yell out, “Hey, Jackie, this summer meant something to me,” then speed away.

Hyde groaned. This was stupid, he never got nervous. He just... avoided difficult conversations. 

He heard the creak of the stairs and the hallway, and soon Jackie slowly stepped back into the room, carrying her glass of water like it was a prized jewel. She stopped next to her vanity, across from Hyde sitting on her bed, and took a long, slow sip. 

It could have been sensual if not for how incredibly annoying it was. Hyde just wanted to get this talk over with. 

“Jackie?” he said in a, “I can’t believe you’re doing this” voice, and a face to match it.   
“Mhm?” She put down the water glass on the vanity. “Oh, I’m sorry Steven, I was parched.”   
“Parched?” Hyde raised his eyebrow at her word choice. Why did she always have to make everything so dramatic? God, this was going to be awful. His rejection would be full of fake apologies and pitying expressions. Maybe he shouldn’t do this. 

“Yeah… do I really sicken you, Steven?” Jackie blurted out. She looked at him hurt, worried. 

“What?” He wasn’t expecting that. Jackie knew that she didn’t sicken him. There’s no way he could have kissed her the way he did if she sickened him. Hell, he’d barely complained about her wearing that sticky lip gloss that got all over his lips and beard and took ages to scrub out, that’s how much she didn’t sicken him. 

"I just..." she sighed and pushed the water glass across the table. "Sorry." 

"Wait, Jackie, do you really think you sicken me?" He laughed a little. If anything, he sickened  _ himself _ for getting caught up with her. 

"Well, how am I supposed to know, Steven?" She looked up at him, suddenly energized and angry. "This whole summer we've been sneaking around but then we  _ do _ spend time together, just like Eric said. And maybe it doesn't mean anything to you, but it means something to me and it's driving me crazy not knowing what you think and having to pretend we're nothing!" She shut her mouth and crossed her arms. At least she'd said it. She’d told him how she felt, stopped the facade. He could get his rejection over with and she could cry into her stuffed unicorns-- which were conveniently only a few feet away. 

Hyde was silent. Was Jackie saying that this summer meant something to her? 

"Uh..." what did he say now?  _ 'I like you, too _ ?' _ 'This meant something to me, Jackie? _ ' ' _ We're not nothing _ ?' Those were all good options. Instead, Hyde just had to ruin it. 

"Crap," he cursed, running a hand through his hair. Because  _ he _ was the one who was supposed to say all that. What kind of person was he if he couldn’t even summon the courage to do that? And that was the kind of romantic shit Jackie wanted to happen to her, not the other way around. When did he get so sappy? 

* * *

It was almost amazing how quickly Jackie's face could burn red and her eyes could fill with tears. He'd probably been dreading this would happen, that a girl like her would fall for him. He liked dirty skanks with motorcycles, not cheerleaders who listened to ABBA. 

She'd been preparing herself for the downfall, but it still hurt. She blinked rapidly to get rid of her tears and looked at Hyde. She needed him to leave, so she could cry, really cry, and try to get over him. 

"Steven," her voice cracked. "Just go." She grabbed a tissue from her vanity and dabbed her eyes and nose. She wanted to be as composed as possible as he walked out the door. 

"Wait, Jackie," Hyde started, confusion on his face. She tells him she likes him then orders him to leave? "That's it?" 

"Yes, that's it!" The nerve of him! "I tell you I like you and want to be with you and you say 'crap.' Of course this is it! Just please go." 

Hyde stared at her. He didn’t know she’d heard that. "Jackie, I didn't mean that," he said softly. 

This was worse. The soft condolence, making her seem like a naive child. "I don't need a pity talk, Steven," she said bitterly. She stood up. "I get it. You don't like me, I'm just some girl you fooled around with because you were bored." She shrugged, trying to be casual, but the movements felt awkward and she could tell it looked forced. "It's fine." 

"Jackie," Hyde said again. He stood up too. "I do like you, okay?" 

Jackie's face lit up. "Oh, Steven, you do?" 

Hyde shifted, but he looked at her with a tiny smile. "Yeah." 

Jackie launched herself onto him with a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort. 

"Wait, why did you say crap, though?" 

This was even worse than having to tell her he liked her. "Uh... no reason." 

"Steven." She pulled out of the hug and  stared menacingly at him. "If this is some elaborate burn I will make your life a living hell." Hyde didn't doubt she could do that. "Tell me." 

"Alright, fine, because I wanted to be the one to tell you, okay? Happy now?" He crossed his arms, trying to save face. He sounded like an idiot. 

But apparently Jackie loved idiots (she had dated Kelso after all), because she grinned and her eyes started to tear up again. "Oh, Steven," she said in a watery voice. "You do like me!" 

She hugged him again, this one even tighter than the first. Hyde rolled his eyes but hugged her back, leaning his head down into the crook of her neck. They stayed there for a moment before Jackie pulled apart slightly and leaned up to kiss him. 

It’d only been an hour ago that they’d been making out on the basement couch, lost in the heat of the moment. But this kiss felt different-- less rushed, sweeter. Maybe it was knowing it meant something this time. Although maybe it had always meant something. 

* * *

Normally, making out on her bed meant Jackie was so lost in the sensations that no thought could enter her mind. This time, however, a worry prickled the back of her mind about how she would tell her friends. Donna had backtracked her disapproval, but would she actively support them? And Eric was sure to hate her being with Steven, his facial expressions had made that clear. Fez would be accepting of it-- he seemed to be the only one who wouldn’t care if all his friends hooked up-- but she knew Michael would throw a fit. 

“Jackie?” Hyde said, pulling out of the kiss. He could tell something was off. “Something wrong?” 

“I’m just worried,” she answered, biting on her lip. “About how we’re going to tell everyone. Because I want to, I want to be with you, but Donna and Eric…” 

“Who gives a crap?” Hyde said. 

“Well, they’re our  _ friends _ , Steven, I care what they think.” 

Hyde scratched his cheek uncomfortably. “Uh, I think Forman and Donna won’t really mind. Forman kinda, uh, took me aside and said they’d stay out of this, so.” He cleared his throat. 

Jackie smiled widely. “Oh, Steven, Eric really does love you.” 

“Yeah, whatever. And I don’t think Fez will be a problem, but…” he trailed off. 

Jackie sat up. “Michael’s going to be an immature baby about it. And he has no right to get mad at me- _ us _ , but he probably will.”

Hyde sighed and sat up next to her. “Look, I’ll tell him. You’re not really doing anything wrong, but I am a little.” 

“No, Steven, neither of us are doing something wrong,” she insisted, putting a gentle hand on his chest. “But if you really don’t mind telling him, then thank you. I do think he’ll take it better coming from you.” 

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Should we, uh, get this over with?” 

Jackie smiled. “Yes.” She leaned over and kissed her softly before standing up from her bed. “Let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this was a little short and a little jumpy, so I feel on the fence about this chapter, but I hope you liked it. And the reason behind Hyde saying "crap" is a little weak--and I'm sorry about that. I thought it fit well enough and it was kind of sweet so I kept it, but if it bothered you in any way I do apologize. 
> 
> Next time I post (I usually have a schedule for these kinds of things but my life is so unorganized right now haha) will be Jackie and Hyde having to tell their friends that they're together. I'm really excited for that one since I'm trying to redeem all of the characters. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!


	3. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Hyde tell their friends--including Kelso-- that they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry! I haven't really been on ao3 for the past few weeks, and so I totally forgot that I hadn't uploaded this last chapter, even though it was ready to go. But, it snowed (!!) and so I had some extra time in my day and realized that I'd left this on a mini cliffhanger. I'm sure it wasn't bothering anyone, but just in case, apologies. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And if you're an east coaster like me, I hope the snow was a fun treat (except, now the shoveling. Oh, well).

Donna and Eric sat on the porch, silent, as they processed what they had just seen. 

“Do you think they’re, like,  _ dating _ now?” Donna asked. She twisted her fingers. 

Eric slowly shook his head, disbelievingly. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s weird.” 

“Yeah,” Donna muttered, lost in thought. Was it really that weird? “Eric?” She sounded nervous. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you… do you think they’ve done it?” 

“Donna!” Eric scolded, his face reddening at the thought. “Why would you say something like that?” 

Donna chuckled at Eric’s reaction. “I don’t know, it’s just… Like, Hyde I can see having a fling-- it’s what he does. But Jackie? She wanted a banner declaring her and Kelso’s love for her first time. I feel like she wouldn’t do something like this unless she actually cared about him.” 

“She  _ is _ the devil, Donna, you never know what her motives could be,” Eric retorted. 

“Eric,” Donna chided, giving him a gentle shove. “I’m just saying… I feel like there’s something more to it. And if it makes them happy then it’s fine with me. They were right about what they said.” 

“Who was right?” Kelso’s boyish voice seemed to ring in the air. Donna and Eric snapped their heads up, watching him strut across the driveway towards them. “What are you talking about?” 

“Uh, nothing, man,” Eric said weakly. Jackie and Hyde were still gone, and he figured it was up to them to tell Kelso the news. 

“Okay, did your mom make her peach cobbler yet?” Kelso asked eagerly. 

“Um, I think so,” Eric answered, hoping Kelso would leave quickly so he wouldn’t accidentally say anything. 

“Awesome!” Kelso hurried through the door, smiling widely. 

“Oh, god, this is going to be awful,” Donna groaned. 

* * *

Donna and Eric had migrated to the basement after hearing enough of Kelso’s loud cobbler-slurps through the sliding door, and now sat watching  _ The Price Is Right _ on the basement TV. After two back to back episodes, they heard the roar of the Camino pulling to a stop and the slamming of two car doors; Jackie and Hyde were here. 

They sat up straight, both eagerly turned towards the basement door to await the outcome. Were Jackie and Hyde, like, together now? 

The door knob turned, and in stepped Hyde, Jackie following behind. “Uh, hey,” he said. 

“So?” Eric asked quickly, trying to cut to the chase. “What’s the deal with you two kids?” 

Jackie scrunched up her nose. “That was weird. Why did you call us kids?”

Eric shook his head. “It’s like a nickname, Jackie. It’s not weird.” 

“Eh,” Donna gave Eric a little look. “It was a little weird.” 

“Okay, whatever!” He waved his hand around, clearing the conversation. “Are you guys dating?” 

Jackie’s disgusted face broke out into a wide smile, and she grabbed on to Hyde’s arm. “Yep! Steven finally told me he likes me!” 

Hyde grimaced, but Eric and Donna could see it wasn’t his usually surly expression-- more a show than how he actually felt. 

“Well, I’m happy for you guys.” Donna gave Jackie a small smile. She felt bad about giving them a hard time, especially now that they could tell there were actual feelings involved. 

“Yeah, man, that’s great,” Eric said. 

“Wait, really?” Jackie was staring at Donna and Eric curiously. “I thought you guys would try to break us up or something.” 

Eric nodded his head. “Well, I thought about it. But, seriously, if it’s what you guys want, then it’s fine. It’s kind of weird,” Eric raised his eyebrows, “but, you know. It’s sort of like if Leia and Chewbacca were to date, you know? Because it’s just so random--” 

“Shut up, Forman.” Hyde rolled his eyes, but he patted Eric on the back as he passed him. He was relieved that his friends were supportive. It would’ve been a hell of a lot harder if they’d been against him and Jackie. 

He sat on his white chair and Jackie went to the seat closest to him on the couch. Donna and Eric gave them one more look before joining them. 

“Oh, I love this show,” Jackie sighed. She looked over at Hyde, a small smile on her face. “How do you feel about it, Steven?” 

Before Hyde could answer, a rush of footsteps and scuffs entered the basement door: Fez. 

“Where’s the cobbler!” he yelled. “I know there is cobbler, damnit, so where is it?” 

“Whoa, slow down there, buddy.” Eric laughed. “The cobbler’s upstairs, although Kelso might’ve gorged all of it by now.” 

Jackie and Hyde both tensed up. They weren’t in the clear yet. They still had to tell Fez and Kelso. 

“Hey, uh, Fez,” Hyde said. “Before you go--” 

Fez gasped before he could finish his sentence. “Is something going on between you and Jackie?” 

“How did you know?” 

Fez shook his head. “Oh, Hyde, did you forget? I took psychology in junior year. I can read my friends.” 

“Wow, that’s actually impressive.” Donna gave Fez a nod. 

“Yes-- Jackie and Hyde never sit together, and I always thought there was brewing tension.” 

“Um,” Eric cleared his throat. “Okay.” 

Before Fez could say anything weirder, another loud entrance occurred; Kelso opened the basement door at the top of the stairs. 

“Eric, your mom kicked me out of the kitchen again!” he yelled, pausing when he saw everyone was there--including Jackie. 

“Hey, Jackie,” he said, extending his back as if trying to be desirable. Hyde raised a brow and Jackie just ignored him. 

“So, uh, maybe Fez and I’ll go get some of that cobbler,” Eric said uncertainly. He turned to Donna and whispered, “You stay for muscle power.” 

Donna nodded gravely. 

“Oh, um, I think I’ll get some cobbler, too.” Jackie stood up from the couch and caught Hyde’s eye. He shrugged, but it was a little stiffer than normal. She figured he must be a little nervous, so she sent him a small, encouraging smile. 

As half of the group retreated up the stairs, Kelso scoffed. “I don’t know what cobbler they’re talking about. I ate all of it!” 

Hyde cleared his throat, staring at Kelso. “Hey, uh, Kelso.” 

“Yeah?” Kelso walked over to the washer and dryer, appraising the sodas that rested on the top. 

“Me and… well, Jackie and I are sort of dating.” Hyde wanted to look down at the floor, but he wasn’t a coward; he stood by his actions. 

As expected, Kelso didn’t take it well. He spun around quickly, knocking the soda bottles so that clacked as they hit each other. “What?” he cried, his voice disbelieving. “Hyde, are you…” 

Joking? Lying?  _ Sorry _ ? 

Hyde shook his head. 

Keslo broke out of his stupor, launching himself at Hyde, limbs clumsily spread out like a starfish. Hyde caught Kelso’s back, holding him down with his forearms. It was almost like an awkward hug, except with more animosity and pointy elbows. 

“Ow, my eye!” Kelso whined. 

“Stop, I don’t want to hurt you, man,” Hyde yelled back at him. 

Kelso was trapped, his back in a tight hold. His knees were pressed against the ground just enough to keep him down but not pain him. He tried to lash out, beating his fists and thrashing his back, but his moves were too uncalculated and sporadic to help him. 

“Kelso!” Donna yelled, rushing forward. “Stop it!”

“No, I won’t stop it! You’re dead, Hyde!” Kelso’s next punch landed on the side of Hyde’s knee cap, making him loosen his grip.

He quickly pushed Kelso back against the couch wall as Donna moved to pull them apart. 

“Kelso, I’ll punch your gut so hard all that peach cobbler you just ate is going to come out, you hear me?” Hyde stood up. “Stop it.” 

Kelso stopped his struggling and slumped down. “I don’t get it,” he muttered. 

“Kelso?” Donna asked quietly, stepping towards him. “Are you okay?” 

That seemed to snap him out of the stupor. He spoke with false calmness that read trouble ahead. 

“No,  _ Donna _ , I am not okay. You know why I’m not okay?” His volume grew and he surged up from the floor, hair flopping around him. “Because Hyde is doin’ it with Jackie! Man, I thought we were friends. But you don’t dog a friend like that!” 

“Kelso, man, look,” Hyde started. He stepped forward gingerly, as if Kelso was a fox in the bushes, threatening to dart out at any second. 

“No, Hyde! Why would you do something like this?” Kelso shook his head, lowering down onto the couch. “You… you broke the code.” 

Donna furrowed her brow. “Kelso, that’s stupid! I get that you’re upset, but look at the facts. You broke Jackie’s heart, she moved on. There’s no ‘code’ broken.” 

“Yeah, Donna, there is. You don’t date your best friend’s ex-girlfriend-- _ Hyde _ !” 

Hyde crossed his arms, creating a defense position. “Kelso, I am sorry that you’re upset. But you don’t have any right to mess with me and Jackie, alright?” 

“What about our third grade pact?” Kelso said quietly to the floor. 

“Kelso--” 

“Jackie was a big part of my life, you know.” He glanced up and Hyde could see tears forming in his eyes. 

He shifted, uncomfortable. He wasn’t sorry that he and Jackie were together, but it didn’t make him feel good to make his friend upset. “You ran off on her, Kelso. And you cheated on her constantly. If she really meant that much to you, you wouldn’t have done that.” 

“I--” 

“Did you sleep with anyone in California?” He already knew the answer; it was Kelso.

“Yeah, but…” Kelso faltered.    


“Did you even  _ think _ about Jackie, man?” 

Kelso’s eyes fell to the floor. “Not really.” 

Hyde nodded his head slowly. “And, look, Kelso, I actually do…” He cleared his throat. “I do care about her.” 

“Hyde, just…” Kelso shook his head. “Fine.” 

“Fine?” Donna asked 

"I... yeah, I guess it's fine. Hyde's right. Eric doesn't cheat on Donna, and Jackie cheated on me, which obviously means we aren’t right for each other." Kelso stood up from the couch and he slowly walked over to Hyde, hand extended for a shake. "It's fine." 

Hyde rolled his eyes at the fact that Kelso was still being immature-- he really wanted to talk about cheating in that relationship?-- but he clapped his hand in anyways. "Thanks, man. But I still gotta kick your ass for being a bitch about it." 

“Aw, man!” Keslo cried, but in his normal goofy voice. Things were back to normal. 

* * *

Jackie stood outside the basement door, trying to hear if there were any scuffles from a fight or a wailed, “my eye!” 

But so far, nothing. There was a faint murmur, though, coming from the TV or someone talking--Jackie couldn’t be sure--but she figured it was safe to walk in. She hoped that Steven had told Michael already; it’d been a long day and all she wanted to do was sit in his lap and have him hold her close. 

She opened the door and stepped through, noticing the rest of the gang lazing around like they normally would. It was nice to see such a comforting picture, but she couldn’t tell if they all knew yet. 

“Hi,” she said plainly, staring around the room to look for any sort of signal. 

“Hey,” Hyde responded, a little smile on his face. Jackie almost melted, knowing that smile was for her. She started to walk over to Steven, Michael’s feelings be damned, but he stopped her. 

“Jackie,” Michael said, still sitting on the couch. “Uh, Hyde told me that you two are together now. And I know he can’t compare to my physical beauty, but… I’m okay with it.” 

Jackie gave Michael a small nod. She wasn’t going to thank him for it. He was doing the bare minimum. 

“Jackie, if you and Hyde are together now after you and Kelso, does that mean you’ll make out with me next?”

“Ew!” Jackie cried, shaking her head. “No, that’s gross, Fez! I’d never do that!”    


Hyde raised an eyebrow at Fez. “Fez, man, I can hit you for saying shit like that.” 

“You better,” Jackie warned as she finally made her way to him. She sat down on his lap leaning back against his chest slightly while his arms rested gently across her lap. This wasn’t the first time they’d been so physically intimate, but it was the first time that Jackie didn’t have to wonder if his gentle hands or his little looks actually meant something. She knew they did. 

“Ew, do you guys have to be so… handsy?” Eric asked, gesturing to Jackie and Hyde. 

“I don’t know,” Donna said with a small smile. “I think it’s kind of cute.”    


“Yes, they are giving me needs,” Fez agreed. “But not needs of the body, needs of the heart. Ai, I am lonely.” 

“Fez, man, you gotta stop talking about ‘your needs.’” 

“Well, you’re one to talk, Hyde, you and Jackie--” 

“Fez!” Jackie cried. 

As the conversation shifted, Jackie started to lose interest. The chatter of the basement and the humm of the TV, paired with Steven’s arms around her and the comfort of the fact that he was holding her, made her happy. She leaned her head back against his chest. It was nice, being able to be with him in public, to know that he felt something when he kissed her. She hadn’t realized how much of a burden sneaking around had been.

“Hey,” Hyde whispered, lowering his head to her ear. “I’m glad we came clean, or whatever.” 

Jackie smiled up at him. “Yeah. Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell my feelings about Kelso? I'm a little transparent lol but I think my opinion is justified, given all the things he did on the show. Also, I feel like I remember Fez mentioning he took a psychology class in school? I might be wrong, but if anyone else remembers that I would love to know I'm not just crazy. It could have added some depth to Fez's character if they had analyzing, introspective Fez. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was a nice fic. It was therapeutic for me to write, at least :)


End file.
